


Shall We Dance?

by pythagorus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagorus/pseuds/pythagorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has slight doubts about his and Dean's relationship based on dancing. Or the lack thereof... </p>
<p>Completely and unabashedly fluffy content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Craig was the first to read this and he was nice and stuff so hey man, this one's for you.
> 
> He also came up with the title which is from a Fred Astaire film so yup. He gets kudos for that too.

“Would you dance with me, Dean?”

Dean looked up from his book at that. He replayed the question in his head before turning to the speaker and saying, “You know I would, Cas. But um why?”

Cas shifted, not sure where to start with his answer. “Well Dean, I was reading an article on couple’s behaviour towards each other as relationships grow and I realised that we’ve never danced together. At least, not properly.”  He cleared his throat a little, as if to get the words out. “And I wondered if this should be bothering me or not and if it was normal and I got a little worried that maybe you didn’t you love me as you had said and…”

He was cut off by Dean who held a finger up to his lips. He looked at him with wonder and surprise etched across his face and said “Huh, you know you’re right. Never really had the chance I guess. It’s not that big a deal though. I’m not much of a dancer after all” He picked his book back up and chuckled a little as he resumed his reading.

But Cas was still bothered by it, he could tell. He tried to focus on the page but he kept glancing up to see his partner in a state of confusion. He supposed he should put him out of his misery by asking what was up but if he was honest, Cas was too damn pretty when he got perplexed. His blue eyes, always noticeable anyway, got even more breath-taking when they were racing back and forth ad he tried to work something out in his head. Dean stared for a few seconds before putting his reading material down again and moving closer to where Cas was sitting with his legs crossed like a child on his side of the bed.

“What’s up then? Are you really that bothered by us not having danced? I never had you pegged as a Fred Astaire wannabe, Cas. “He smirked at his own joke before realising Cas had not reciprocated at all. So he put his hands on top of Cas’ where they were perched on his knees and jostled them slightly. “Huh? Cas man, talk to me.”

Cas looked up at Dean from under his eyelashes and smiled slightly. Dean grinned back in response and waited for him to speak. When he did it was hesitant and quiet. “It said that, that through dancing together a couple can show how in love they are.” He blushed and continued” And I got worried because I thought… I thought that you didn’t really love me because if you did we would have danced. But it’s okay, if you don’t want to, don’t worry.” The last part was rushed and clearly half hearted.

Dean moved even closer to his lover and gave a silent laugh as he reached up to kiss his forehead. He almost called him a silly goose but he remembered at the last minute that he wasn’t a character out of a children’s book. So he just grabbed his hands and pulled him off of their bed. “Okay fine, you’ve convinced me. Let’s do this then.”

“Dean, what? But there’s no music and we’re in our pyjamas and you clearly don’t want to so please, don’t do this for me.” Cas mumbled as he was pulled to his feet. “Really, there’s no need.”

“No, you want to dance?” Cas gave the tiniest of nods, blushing like a child as he did so, making Dean grin even wider. “Then we’re gonna dance. And hey, if you want music then sing. Or just imagine it in your head.”

Dean reached his arm around Cas and brought him to his body, clasping their hands together. They both blushed a little as they swayed together in complete silence. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes, he would never get used to their beauty and vibrancy.

“Dean, this is too surreal. What if someone were to walk by the window and look in. They would question our sanity I’m sure of it.” Cas whispered, not letting go of Dean even the smallest bit as they spun slowly around the small space not occupied by their bed in the room.

 Dean led them and pulled Castiel closer to his chest until his chin was securely resting on top of the smaller man’s head effectively silencing him because this position would have made it far too awkward to talk in. He angled his head downwards and placed his lips against Cas’ messy hair. 

“Shut up and just dance with me, Cas. We’ve got a second floor window anyway. No-one’s gonna be looking in. Now shhh. This is nice.”

They twirled slowly about the room for an indefinite amount of time in silence after that, just the sound of their breathing keeping them company. The world went on around him. The traffic outside of their apartment building remained congested and the squirrels in the park across the street went on harvesting nuts and climbing trees. People walked their dogs and waited under streetlights for them to appear again. But Castiel and Dean had no knowledge of any of this occurring. All they knew at this point was their tight embrace and their bodies working in tandem as they moved clumsily together.

Castiel eventually pulled away from Dean’s embrace and rose up onto his tiptoes to plant a tiny, embarrassed kiss on Dean’s lips. He whispered to him there at that point that he would love him forever regardless of what happened to them. Dean smiled at the gorgeous man that he was lucky enough to have in his life and silently reiterated the sentiments as he pulled him closer for a longer and deeper kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
